


Time Passed

by thatmartiangirl



Category: Senyuu.
Genre: Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmartiangirl/pseuds/thatmartiangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time passes and things change, but many things stay the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Passed

Time passed.

The trio grew older.

At least, Alba and Ross did.

Ruki was the third in a line of demon lords. During the legendary battle against the 1st Rchimedes, even Janua and Samejima were centuries old. The 2nd Demon Lord had been ruling for a millennium. Zwei still looked like a young girl, though her signs of old age were clearly there.  It was a fact that demons aged slower.

Ruki’s aging became noticeably slower by the time she reached 16.

By this time, Alba was twenty-two and Ross was starting to approach his late twenties. The difference in aging started unnoticeable; it wasn’t until Alba and Ross were in their 30’s that they had started to notice that Ruki still had the appearance of a teenager, and did not look like she was getting nearer to her late 20s. Despite the growing age gap, nothing could damage the bond the three of them had formed, and the trio only grew closer as time progressed. Alba and Ruki were particularly close, so much so that Alba was practically an older brother to the young demon lord.

It was sometime around this time that the Second Demon Lord and his wife passed away. The green suit only could last 2nd so long, and Honey followed close behind in death, leaving the orphaned Ruki to take the throne of the demon world once again.

Managing the demon world was hard work, despite having lots of assistance, but she still made sure to find time to hang around her old friends, especially on diplomatic meetings to the human world to meet with the now queen, Hime, and her advisor, Ares.

Alba and Ross also had obligations. As heroic icons, they traveled around and helped keep the peace, and even though they traveled far and wide, they always made sure to meet up with Ruki when she arrived in the human world.

Those times were always fun. Hanging out together, as if time hadn’t passed. Crea would join too, though he couldn’t always make it due to adventuring too far.

They were happy.

Time passed.

Ruki was in the demon world when it happened. It was an accident. No demons, no villains, no ill will, but fate. When the rubble was cleared, they found the dead bodies of the 2 great heroes: Creasion and Red Fox. It looked like Ross had tried to push Alba out of the way, but to no avail. The scene was tragic. Their funeral was large and widely attended by both humans and demons alike.

Less than a month later, Queen Hime announced plans to construct a giant monument dedicated to the heroes and all they have done for the worlds. It was going to be huge, placed not too far from the castle, and made nicer than the ones the previous king had made of himself.

A month later and Ruki was still having trouble getting out of bed. She still ruled the demon world, but things changed. Her trips to the human world became less and less frequent until she stopped going altogether.

Time passed.

After the rockslide she had been given the wine colored scarf and Alba’s old hero’s seal. She kept them close, wearing the hero’s seal around her neck and keeping the scarf tied in her hair. This made them feel so close, but so very far away.

Time passed.

And so did life. 


End file.
